


Lucky You're A Pretty Pet

by Anntipasto



Series: Prisoner of Angband [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, First Age, POV Second Person, Rapey Vibes, Reader has low Self-Esteem, Sauron cuts the reader with a knife, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntipasto/pseuds/Anntipasto
Summary: You decide that being captured by Sauron makes for a great time to develop an eating disorder. Normally, he'd probably just let you starve. Unfortunately, there's a reason he keeps you around (you're his submissive little eye candy, oops).This story takes place during the first age of Arda because I've been on a silm kick lately and idk ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Lucky You're A Pretty Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do with my time when my brain says I'm fat apparently. If you relate to the main character, here's a site to get help: https://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/help-support/contact-helpline. Feel free to shoot me a comment!

"What's wrong with you?" Sauron sneered, peering at you idly as you lay at the base of his throne.

You had been rubbing your temples absentmindedly, but you quickly stopped. You were feeling faint with hunger, but you didn't want him to know. He'd punish you if he knew you weren't eating. He would also punish you if he found out you were lying. "Head rush, sir." That wasn't a lie. You should be fine.

He still leaned forward on his throne, inspecting your face closely. "You haven't had as much energy as usual lately."

"S-sorry." Your voice trembled. "I'll try harder."

He swept a finger under your chin, lifting your face. He had trained you to look in his eyes when you spoke, but you hadn't yet mastered facing him. You half suspected he liked that. _He_ certainly liked when you couldn't hold his gaze, although _you_ never liked how that ended. Your face turned pink as he scrutinized you now, but you didn't look away. "Have you lost weight, trinket?"

"I don't know, sir." Your eyes flickered downward briefly, to your stomach. It didn't look much smaller. You shouldn't have eaten that bread earlier, even if you had really been craving it. You caught your thoughts and shook them from your head. You needed to eat something, after all. Sauron would never let you starve to death, not unless he inflicted it himself as a punishment. You wondered if you could get him to punish you that way. That would certainly keep food from your grasp.

"Have you eaten today? I set food out specially for my pets, you know. It's an honor you get to eat at all."

"Yes, I have. It's nothing, sir. I don't--" your brain tripped over your words, part of you screaming not to continue, "deserve such an honor."

"You're right. Still, it's been given to you."

"Thank you, sir." You must have looked disappointed, you were sure you did, but you tried to remain neutral. You stared in his eyes until you couldn't hold his gaze anymore.

Just when you were certain he was about to break your neck, he let you go and leaned back in his throne. You signed to yourself. You were safe, for now. Or so you thought. "You haven't been eating enough, have you?" His voice was soft and low, but there was no gentle edge to his tone. You were in danger.

You began trembling, so badly that the chains around your neck and wrists were rattling. "N-n-no, sir." You squeezed your eyes shut. You should have known he would figure it out. You were an idiot.

"And you tried to keep this information from me."

As if to punctuate his point, your stomach growled. Tears sprang to your eyes. You were so screwed. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Why?"

You were a bit startled. He rarely cared why you did things, if he could punish you for them. "I... I," your brain stuttered. He hated stuttering. You took a breath and said the first thought available. "I'm fat, sir." There was a tug on the chain around your throat following these words. You stood and drew closer to his throne, trembling from head to toe, arms wrapped around yourself.

His face was completely neutral as he motioned for you to spin slightly. His eyes raked you up and down as you spun until you had gone all the way around, stepping over the chains that dangled at your feet. "You're not as thin as the humans who starve themselves. You could be thinner."

The tears leaked from your eyes, and you wiped them away. "Yessir," you agreed quietly.

"As much as I want you to be a pretty, small pet, I don't want you to laze around all day with no energy. Got it?"

"Sorry, sir. I'll work harder."

"No. You're going to eat more."

You bit back the disagreement on your lips, but he saw it there anyway.

"What." It wasn't a question, but he was still expecting an answer.

"If you want me to be thin, why are you making me eat?"

"You are thin, you idiot. You haven't had enough to eat since I captured you, I've made sure of that." His hands trailed down your body, resting on your stomach. "I'm not feeding you any extra. But you have to eat what I leave you. Without energy, you're of no use to me."

You were still barely crying, but trying to stop. "Yessir."

"Come closer."

You took a step forward, and he pulled you into his lap. You sat rigidly, still swiping at your tears.

"I still have to punish you. Tell me why."

"For lying, not eating, not being pretty or small enough, disagreeing with you, taking time from your day, making you care about me," you rattled off.

"I don't care about you. Add that onto the list. I have to _deal_ with you, to be sure my plaything doesn't die too soon."

"Yessir."

He pulled a knife from his hip, holding it lovingly against your thigh, where a multitude of scars already rested. "Tell me you're mine, and you'll do what I say."

His knife bit into your flesh, trailing up your thigh and around the edge of your stomach to your chest. "I-I'm yours. I obey only you." Your fists clenched against the pain, and you looked away from the blood.

"Yes," he whispered into your ear. "Mine."

Morgoth walked into the room, and Sauron dug the knife deeper into your side. Your fingernails left deep half-moons into your palm.

"Lieutenant. News?" Morgoth didn't so much as glance at you. You were grateful.

Sauron's mouth curved wickedly upward, and the point of the knife moved in your flesh, making you jump. You looked downwards, trying not to attract attention as he spoke. "The attack was successful. There are new prisoners in the dungeons for us."

"Good. Carry on."

"Yessir," Sauron slurred back lazily. The knife finally left your side, and you relaxed.

Morgoth left, and you were alone with Sauron and the few guards at the doors again. You wondered if there was more punishment coming to you.

Sauron pushed you off his lap, and you landed with a thump back where you had been resting. That was a good indicator that you would be left alone, for a while.

"I'm going to watch you eat from now on, trinket. You better eat everything I give you, or there will be more."

You shuddered, but nodded. "Yessir. Sorry, sir."

"Good." His foot pushed you down, remaining on your chest as you stared up at him. "Now smile for me, pet, if you would."

You forced your typical fake smile onto your face, and he smiled back. You were safe once more as he leaned back in his throne. You were wiping away the last of your tears when you heard a crunch. Sauron had pulled an apple from his pocket and was eating it uncaringly in front of you. You looked away, vision blurring. Your next meal couldn't come late enough.


End file.
